Capcom
Capcom is a one of three central characters in Immortal Fighters and a combatant in the Virtua Fighter Tournament; a universe in which he is also a resident. Bio Full Name: Capcom Date of Birth: N/A Occupation: VF Tournament Competitor Alignment: Good Allies: Bandai, Arika Gottama, Vanessa Lewis (recurring friendship), Mila Enemies: Kinos, Dural, Sanya (formerly), Drax Height: 6ft 0"" Weight: 165lbs Eye Colour: Blue Hair Colour: Blonde Current Virtua Fighter Record: Wins: 260 - Losses: 11 - Win Ratio: 97%.66 Powers/Abilities: Extremely vast combat skills, enhanced durability, "lightning" fast speed, psychic abilities natural to his species Weaknesses: Overwhelming attacks, stronger opponents, overly extended fights Background Nothing is known about Capcom's childhood, any information that may be known is yet to be revealed. While not fighting, Capcom owns and runs a small gym in the city on Spiridon, his home planet and also the home of the official Virtua Fighter Tournament. Capcom's gym (also his residence) trains up and coming and small time fighters, however this gym appears less and less as the series progresses. Mila arrives here at the beginning of season 2 to discuss her fighting and the possibility of Capcom training her, which begins her and Capcom's friendship. Season 1 Capcom first appears after winning the quarter finals of the VF Tournament and is given three weeks to prepare for the final battle. It is then revealed that Capcom has his own agenda, as he is on the trail of a mysterious "resident" of the Virtua Fighter Universe who is attempting to sabotage the tournament. After socializing in Silver City, Capcom receives a message that an ally of his named Evann has been captured and held hostage in a military base hidden near a waterfall on Earth by the very person behind the Virtua Fighter conspiracy. Making his way toward the base, Capcom is confronted by another individual named Arika, who is on his own mission; Capcom brings hostility to the confrontation, but both are stopped from fighting by yet another individual named Bandai. Bandai and Arika inform Capcom that they have their own battles to fight and the three plan to meet at a later date after they deal with their own enemies. Capcom makes his way towards the base after incapacitating the guards outside and eventually finds Evann near death after he was attacked by Kinos after the latter found out about Evann's plan to defect. With his final moments alive, Evann tells Capcom that the only other person with a reliable source of information is Vanessa Lewis. Evann eventually succumbs to his injuries, this motivates Capcom to positively destroy Kinos; a plan that Bandai outwardly allows but morally objects to. Arika, Bandai and Capcom reconvene at the waterfall and decide that if they were to meet each other again then Silver City would be the best place for it. Over the next two weeks, Capcom rigorously prepares for his fight against 4 time defending champion Wolf Hawkfield, using Evann's death as motivation rather than distraction. A few days before his fight, Capcom finds Arika and Bandai and offers them a place in his corner, as he has recently started to find a friendship in the two. The fight finally approaches and proves to be heavily climactic, as Capcom is shown to still be negatively impacted by the death of Evann, despite his efforts to use it in a positive way, as well as the strength and size of his opponent. Unfortunately, Capcom loses the fight despite his determination and skill; something that deeply frustrates him. After the fight, Capcom warns Arika and Bandai that during his fight, he noticed that someone in the crowd was trying to draw his attention away from the fight, something that partly worked. Capcom suspects that this person was no-one other than Kinos and tells his two friends to live cautiously; saying that he will do the same. As season one comes to an end, it is revealed that Kinos' organization is named Judgement 6 and they are planning to create an invincible fighter named Dural; in light of this, Capcom aligns himself with Vanessa Lewis and her taskforce to carry out an assault on Judgement 6 in order to stop them once and for all. Capcom, with the combined help of Vanessa, Bandai and Arika takes on Kinos as a team in a battle at the waterfall base while his army of Putrids are dealt with by Vanessa's team of soldiers. Eventually, Capcom is persuaded by Bandai and Arika to go ahead and shut down Dural, however, it is revealed the project was completed and Capcom ends up embroiled in combat with the highly dangerous Dural himself. Dural taunts Capcom to "bring all he has" after revealing himself to be what is left of Evann, who was taken and remodelled with a cybernetic body after his "death". Enraged, Capcom relentlessly attacks Dural with devastating combinations but to no avail; as he is soon worn out. Dural then moves in for the finisher but is stopped by Arika and Bandai, who assist Capcom in his battle, morally and physically. The three fighters overwhelm Dural by using their own unique styles and signature attacks; eventually defeating him after his cybernetic body overheats and falls apart. Kinos then confronts the three but decides not to engage and to retreat and plot his revenge. Concluding season 1 is Arika's apparent death at the hands of his nemesis Bison, which places a massive strain on the remaining Fighters' friendship, even leading to a full-out battle between Capcom and Bandai, allowing them to vent their leftover anger and frustration. Season 2 Season 2 begins by showing Capcom dealing with numerous physical repercussions of his fight with Bandai at the climax of the previous season; as well as feeling equally guilty and also torn about Arika, wishing he had acted better in their first meeting. In light of this, Capcom declines to participate in the upcoming Virtua Gold Cup tournament in favour of smaller, three step program fights instead. However, a new fighter named Mila searches for Capcom and finds him just before a fight with Lau Chan on Spiridon; Mila observes the battle which is won by Capcom. However, Mila herself then challenges Capcom to fight and he reluctantly accepts. Giving himself to what becomes a fast and vicious battle; time runs out and Capcom is named as the winner via judges call; to which he shows little care. After the fight, Mila talks to Capcom about the Virtua Fighter Tournament and how she sought him out to train her to compete in the aforementioned tournament. Capcom explains to Mila how he wished to stay away from Virtua Fighter for a while but does offer to train her anyway, saying that he spotted numerous flaws in her techniques. Meanwhile, Kinos is revealed to be re-working Dural; this time using a female structure and a new, unique fighting style. Additionally, Kinos is also shown to be creating a female clone of Capcom named Sanya designed to match him physically in order to defeat him; however, unlike Dural, this clone possesses self awareness and is able to act on her own accord. When asked later by the trio why he made a female clone, Kinos explains that a male one would have been too obvious; this would then make his plan fall through. On the side of this, season 2 shows more of how Bandai and Arika's stories intertwine with Capcom's. Mila develops into a stronger, more adequate fighter in season 2 and enters her first tournament (the Amateurs Tournament) on Spiridon with Capcom and Arika in her corner. Mila wins the first and second round but loses to Wolf Hawkfield in the semi finals; despite this, Capcom tells her not to take it too seriously as he refers to his past losses at the hands of Wolf. Some time after Mila's competition breakthrough, she persuades Capcom to enter the Virtua Gold Cup Tournament; although he admitted earlier that he was reluctant to participate in any competition fighting. The tournament approaches and Capcom is shown to be in better physical shape than previously seen; his first round match is against Sanya, a fighter who is introduced as new. Capcom enters the fight in his usual style, brash but cautious; Sanya, however is not taken aback by this and showcases a fighting style very reminiscent of Capcom's own. All three rounds end with neither fighter as the victor and the overall match is deemed as a draw; Mila enters the ring (as she was in Capcom's corner) and notices that Sanya is prepared to deliver an attack to the unsuspecting Capcom; thinking quickly, Mila shoves him aside and takes the blow from Sanya. Now with Sanya's true nature revealed, she explains that she is working under Kinos and that he created her to be an exact female duplicate of Capcom, much to his surprise. However, Sanya is able to escape before Mila or Capcom can engage her, in light of this new enemy, Capcom forfeits from the tournament. After the ordeal, Capcom contacts Vanessa and arranges for her to meet him in Silver City urgently. Meeting up in Silver City, Capcom explains to Vanessa all about Sanya and how Kinos is planning way faster than Capcom previously anticipated. With Vanessa all caught up, Capcom leaves to head back to Spiridon but finds himself confronted by Kinos, who tells Capcom that Sanya has kidnapped Mila and taken her to an undisclosed location, he continues by informing Capcom that if he wishes to see Mila alive, he has to figure out the location in which she is being held. Capcom initially suspects the now destroyed waterfall base, but dismisses it as too obvious. Essentially clueless, Capcom enlists Arika and Bandai's help and later find themselves at an old coliseum on Spiridon which served as the first arena for the earliest Virtua Fighter Tournament, convinced that this is the correct location. Soon after the Fighters' arrival, Kinos and Sanya emerge and congratulate Capcom on figuring out the correct place, albeit in a condescending manner. As promised, Mila is returned to the fighters, weary but unharmed, however, Capcom states that the act of taking Mila is a step too far and rushes to engage Kinos in battle, also stating that a showdown between himself and Kinos is long overdue. Capcom and Kinos fight in the centre of the ancient coliseum in a vicious all-out brawl while Arika, Bandai and Mila watch from one side and Sanya from the other. Although Capcom is able to land a few hard shots, Kinos manages to gain the upper hand and maims Capcom, much to the visible worry of his friends. Eager to intervene, Mila asks Arika and Bandai why they aren't helping Capcom, to which Bandai replies "There is no place for anyone else in this duel, for this is Capcom's ultimate personal battle." Kinos, showing no mercy, orders Sanya to finish off Capcom, who is now laid out on the ground wounded and exhausted. Sanya, however, shows a change of heart and attacks Kinos instead, now allying herself with the Fighters. When asked by Kinos the meaning of her actions, Sanya explains that seeing the genuine care and concern from Capcom's friends made her realise that she cannot take away Capcom's life and destroy such a bond. Now motivated again, Capcom joins Sanya's side and the two battle Kinos as a shared force for good, which greatly overwhelms him. He decides to retreat in order to plot his revenge, hinting the reformation of Judgement 6. After the battle, Arika, Bandai and Mila congratulate Capcom on his win and accept Sanya as an ally, however she declines to stay on Spiridon, deciding to use her freedom and explore new horizons, but not before promising her allegiance to the Immortal Fighters, stating "If in future you are in any need of assistance, I'll make sure I'm not too busy." It is after Sanya's departure that Kinos enlists the help of Drax, an intergalactic assassin to whom he has previous ties to. Major Relationships Arika Gottama - Arika is Capcom's closest and most reliable ally next to Bandai; as the two have a deep understanding about one another. At first, Capcom saw Arika as being to uptight and dismissed him quickly in their first meeting; however, as time passed, Capcom and Arika found that they could work together rather well and started to focus on their similarities, not their differences. However, the two still clash regularly leaving Bandai to keep the peace. Bandai - Capcom sees Bandai as someone who would work well with anyone who was willing to put the effort into understanding him. Like Arika, Capcom shares a deep relation to Bandai that could be described as brotherly; although Capcom would not openly admit this preferring to stay as a solo worker in the eyes of his fellow fighters. Mila - Mila enters as a new addition to the Virtua Fighter roster; and initially expresses her desire to seek out an experienced VF combatant to train with. Mila comes into contact with Capcom and the two train together; as time passes, Capcom and Mila's relationship develops into that of student/trainer, while becoming good friends in the process. Vanessa Lewis - Vanessa is the head of an elite taskforce that protects the Virtua Fighter Tournament, the city and planet in which it takes place. However, Capcom has information that is viewed as nothing but a fantasy by Vanessa and her peers. Because of this, Capcom sticks to his personal agenda and decides to withhold the existence of Kinos and his plot to Vanessa and her organization; eventually, however, Capcom catches Vanessa alone and off duty in Silver City and explains everything regarding the plan to take down the VF Tournament, he also explains who Evann was, his importance and his death. After this, Vanessa works closely with Capcom to track Kinos and to eventually vanquish him. The relationship between Capcom and Vanessa is strictly professional although a friendship is hinted at numerous times. Evann - Evann was an old friend of Capcom's and a former fighter appearing on the Virtua Fighter roster, however, he grew disenfranchised with that lifestyle and, in Capcom's own words "dropped off the radar". Evann became a ghost, ceasing contact with Capcom for a long period of time; instead of searching for Evann, Capcom focused on his life as a tournament fighter, an action he later confesses as being "selfish". Only after several months, Evann resurfaced and made contact with Capcom, albeit in a discrete way; and started to leak information about the organization he had been working for since he vanished. Capcom accepted Evann's bravery and worked to infiltrate and sabotage J6 (although he was unaware of their name at the time). Eventually, however, Kinos (the leader of J6) discovered Evann's betrayal and had him sent to a high security base located next to a waterfall on Earth. It was here where Evann met his fate as he succumbed to his injuries after being tortured by Kinos. Personality Season One: In the first season, Capcom is revealed to be very egotistical and brash; believing himself to be the best fighter around and doesn't allow much time for talk, preferring always to jump head first into combat. Although Capcom proves himself to be an exceptional fighter to the likes of Arika, he is still shown to be annoyed by Capcom's attitude and arrogant behaviour. Season Two: Season two brings a quieter side to Capcom, particularly the first half, as he is revealed to have suffered physical injuries after his fight with Bandai. These injuries force Capcom to slow down and face his own mortality, which brings out his humbled side. Eventually, Capcom heals up and is shown to be back to his old ways; however, he still retains plenty of reason and doesn't possess much of an "in your face" attitude as previously seen. Alongside his physical injuries are emotional difficulties, stemming from the "loss" of Arika, which makes Capcom lose his will to train and fight competitively for a short time. The arrival of Mila changes this, as seeing her determination brings back Capcom's own iron willed morality. Fighting Style Overview Capcom's lifelong martial art of Jeet Kune Do borrows techniques from various martial arts. However, Capcom brings his own style with mercilessly fast move chains and combos that keep his opponents on the defensive. Other Abilities Aside from his flawless fighting skills, Capcom possesses other abilities that distinguish him from his fellow combatants. For instance, due to his alien origin, Capcom's skin is almost unbreakable. Only during long and difficult battles is Capcom cut or seriously injured, the same goes for his bones, which can take far more damage than regular humans'. Notes - Capcom was the third Immortal Fighter to be created in 2008 after Arika and Bandai, and has undergone countless changes since his inception. - His name was changed once only to Kapcom, however, this was soon after discarded due to the creators' sheer dislike of the name. - Capcom's creator and primary writer L.B White originally did not like the name of Capcom, saying that it "didn't hit the ear right.". However, it grew on him over time. - Past revisions of Capcom and his story recruited elements from various sources, such as Mortal Kombat and Virtua Fighter (Capcom's original basis.).